


A Dream Realized

by Lorraine



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/Lorraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What going through the Gate means to Woolsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Realized

The first time Woolsey sees the Stargate, he feels an irrational urge to jump up and down and squeal like a thirteen year old. He represses himself, naturally. But that night when he's lying awake in bed and the moon has washed the edges of his furniture with silver, he remembers watching Neil Armstrong take his first step on the lunar surface on the Parkinson's television. He remembers the way his chest hurt from holding his breath. He remembers nicking his father's telescope and staring at the moon that night for hours, hoping to catch a glimpse of something that didn't belong. He remembers carefully folding the legs of his glasses under the lenses and clutching them in his hand before putting them in their case. Such an inconsequential thing, his vision--it had never stood in Woolsey's way before, never kept him from anything he'd ever wanted. Until then.

Woolsey finally falls asleep. He dreams of stars and tight spaces and cold blackness, and the next morning, before he steps into a ring of light that will transport him across the galaxy, he straightens his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He's ready.


End file.
